The canning and preserving of foods is an art that has long been known and for various reasons, there has been a resurge of interest in the same. Those acquainted with this art realize the importance of proper handling of the food and the difficulties in placing the food into canning jars without damaging the same. Canning jars are normally of a relatively thin mouth design and are substantially deep in relation to their opening. It is normally difficult for a person to insert his hand into a jar for the proper placement of the food. The food should not be dropped into the jar but should be placed therein with a minimum amount of bruising.
These various requirements demand a unit which will allow for the grasping of the food articles for placement into a jar in a manner which does not damage the foods and which will allow the canner to place the articles into the bottom of a jar and pack the same gently and in aesthetically proper position therein.
Applicant has therefore provided food handling tongs which provide a substantially spherically shaped grasping portion for holding the food item and having a handle portion arranged opposite a scissors or pivotal connection between longitudinal support members of the tongs which permits the user's hand to be in longitudinal alignment with the food handling portion rather than off to the side thereof.
It is therefore an object of applicant's invention to provide a pair of food handling tongs which includes a generally spherically shaped food grasping portion for grasping of foods and insertion thereof into storage or canning receptacles.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a pair fo food handling tongs having a lower food grasping portion which food grasping portion provides a fluid drainage means.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide food handling tongs particularly designed for the grasping and handling of food articles which includes a pair of generally spherically-shaped food-grasping portions having opposed extensions thereon which opposed extensions provide pincer means for the grasping of relatively smaller articles such as the lids for sealing the canning receptacle.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide food handlign tongs which include means to receive the fingers longitudinally therein such that the unit may be worked and pressure applied thereto from longitudinal directions rather than transverse directions.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide food handling tongs of substantial length to enable food grasped thereby to be inserted into the bottoms of deep, relatively narrow mouthed receptacles.
It is still a further object to provide a tong device for grasping articles such as lids for canning receptacles such that the lids will be held through multipoint contact thus preventing rotation of the lid as would be available with two point contact.
It is still a further object to provide a tong device having finger receiving apertures providing for vertical use of the tongs with the weight being directed longitudinally of the fingers and the apertures providing a wedging, lever action for the improvement of finger grasping.